


Sleepless in Berlin

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha walks in on Steve and they come to an agreement.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Sleepless in Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Caught Masturbating.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

Steve and Natasha shared a small apartment in Berlin. It had only one bedroom and they took turns sleeping in the bedroom – one week on the sofa, one week on the bed. This week was Steve’s turn on the sofa. 

They spent a lot of their time flying from one disaster to another on a borrowed Quinjet and the little apartment in Berlin was a quiet haven for them both. They’d gone out to a food booth for currywurst for dinner and came back to the apartment. It had been a long day – they’d gotten back from a mission at 3am and slept a few hours so both of them were tired after they got back to the apartment. 

“I’m going to bed, Steve. I’m dead on my feet.” She kissed his cheek and went to the bedroom.

Natasha was the best friend he’d ever had, but sometimes he wished they were more. He just wasn’t sure how to tell her that he wanted more than her friendship. He had nothing to offer her, nothing but himself, and he wasn’t sure at all that she wanted anyone. 

Dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, he lay down and turned out the lights. Sometimes he had trouble sleeping. A lot of the time, actually. Sometimes he thought about Natasha, about the kiss they’d shared, and sometimes he thought about more than that. He thought about holding her and more. Much more.

Tonight was one of those nights. 

He thought about touching her, how it would feel to have her touch him. He slid his hand inside his sweats. He wished it was her hand touching him. He sighed as he slid his hand up and down his hard cock. It felt so good to touch himself. 

*

Natasha decided she needed a drink of water before she went to sleep and she very quietly opened the bedroom door and stepped into the den. The room was never really dark because of all the city lights outside so she could see Steve clearly. He lifted his hips and slid his sweats down, freeing his cock. He was hard already. She saw him take himself in hand. He made a sound, a quiet moan. She watched, fascinated, as he slid his hand over his cock, using his thumb to gather precome and spread it down the shaft. Then he began a slow, steady rhythm up and down. Watching him masturbate was quite arousing. 

His hand moved faster and she heard him murmur her name softly. 

She stepped around the sofa where he could see her. He was startled and yanked the blanket over his naked lower half. 

“I came to get a glass of water. I – I’m sorry to interrupt.” She didn’t know what else to say. 

Much to her surprise, he said, “I was thinking about you.” 

“Really?” She knew he was telling the truth. She’d heard him say her name. 

“Yeah. You’re always the one I think about.” 

She motioned for him to sit up, and she sat beside him. She leaned against him and said nothing for several minutes.

*

Steve was terribly embarrassed. His mom had walked in on him once and he’d thought he’d die. She said nothing and pretended it never happened. He was getting worried about what Natasha might say when she finally did speak. Did she hear him whisper her name?

“I think about you, too, Steve. I’ve thought about you since we kissed a long time ago.”

He didn’t say anything. 

She put her hand on his thigh under the blanket and spoke again. “Would you like to come to bed? Maybe I can help you get to sleep.” 

He needed to make sure he understood what she was asking. “You’re asking me to share your bed?”

“I’m asking you to make love to me, Steve. I’d have asked a long time ago if I’d known.” 

She stood up and reached for his hand. He put his hand in hers and followed her to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
